The Prince of Frog
by InggriSealand
Summary: England, pria beralis tebal dengan rambut blond sedang mengalami kebosanan. tidak lama, ia bertemu dengan seekor kodok. bagaimana reaksi England? apa yang akan ia lakukan? BACA!  kehabisan kata summary..


**Title: Prince of Frog**

**Rating: T**

**Hetalia is Hidekazu-sama's Story... N Prince Of Frog is not mine too...**

**Character: England/France**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lalala, hari yang indah sekali pagi ini. Sesudah jalan-jalan, aku ingin sekali mandi dengan bunga mawarku. Eh? Bukankah itu pria misterius yang mirip sekali dengan England? Ia juga percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis? Kalau tidak salah, namanya… ah,

"NORWAY!"

Ka-Boom

Kroooooook

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suatu pagi yang cerah dirumah seorang bangsawan Inggris, Seorang pemuda berambut blond sedang terduduk di bangku santainya yang berada di taman rumahnya sambil menyeruput teh earl grey kesayangannya.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

Terkadang pria ini menghela nafas dengan dalamnya seakan-akan sedang ada masalah. Ya, pria ini mempunyai masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, yaitu bosan.

"Bosannya! Tidak tahu mau ngapain nih. Yousei-san pergi, pixie ada urusan, unicorn sedang keliling- keliling negara sesuka hati, sedangkan aku tidak tahu harus ngapain? Tugasku sudah selesai sejak kemarin malam" ucapnya sambil memandang kearah langit.

Saat sedang asyiknya menggerutu, tiba- tiba terdengar suara

"Kroook krooook"

Sang pria itu segera mencari si pemilik suara itu. Suara itu sangat terdengar jelas dari balik semak-semak rindang yang berada ditaman milik sang bangsawan. Pria ini segera membuka semak-semak tersebut. Dilihatnya kodok hijau berlendir sedang terdiam menatap langit. Sang kodok kaget melihat pria ini, namun ia tidak kabur dari pria ini.

"Hai kodok, kamu sedang apa disini? Kau juga merasa bosan ya?" tanya sang pria.

Sang pria segera mengelus kodok itu dan mengangkatnya di telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis kearah sang kodok.

"Mau makan bersama? Aku punya cemilan siang" ucapnya lagi.

"krook"

bangsawan bernama England tersebut menaruh kodok itu di meja santainya dan memberikan camilan kesukaannya, scone. Sang kodok yang kelaperan segera memakannya, namun baru satu gigitan, sang kodok langsung memucat karena rasanya yang begitu luar biasa(baca: tidak enak). Namun karena ia merasa sayang, ia terpaksa memakannya sampai habis sehingga ia selalu disuguhi scone berkali-kali.

"Setelah ini enakan ngapain ya?"ujar England sembari mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Ia memicingkan matanya kearah kodok itu dan berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Tidak lama ia berpikir, England mengangkat kodok tersebut ke arah gudang.

"kita coba cari hal menarik digudang yuk!"

Tidak jauh dari taman itu, adalah sebuah bangunan kecil yang sudah agak kuno dan sedikit reyot. Pria itu masuk ke gudang yang penuh dengan debu tersebut.

"Uhuk uhuk. Gudang ini begitu tua hingga berdebu. Aku sudah tidak pernah membersihkannya bertahun-tahun" ucap England sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda mengusir debu yang hampir terhirup olehnya.

"Kroook"

"Kita akan mencari sesuatu yang berguna" jawab England seakan-akan tahu apa yang dikatakan si kodok misterius ini.

England menaruh kodok itu dilantai dan membiarkannya pergi mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya masih bisa digunakan.

"Ayo kita lomba menemukan barang masih berguna dari sekarang!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka segera mencari barang yang sekiranya masih bisa dipakai. Mereka mencari dengan semangat hingga tidak terasa hari sudah sore.

"wah, sudah terkumpul banyak nih" ucap England seraya menyeka keringatnya. Badannya dekil akibat debu yang menempel. "Apa yang kau dapat? Aku dapat 10 buah barang berguna"

"Krook" si kodok tidak mau kalah. Dia menunjukkan bahwa punyanya lebih banyak satu dari England.

"Eh? Secarik kertas?" England mengambil kertas bekas sobekan yang ditemui kodok itu. Matanya membesar saat membaca tulisan di secarik kertas tersebut.

"Kroook?"

"Ahaha, kertas ini mau dijadiin apa? Ini bukan kertas berguna"

"Krook?"

"Ini sobekan kertas yang kulakukan saat masih kecil" ucap England tertawa malu. "Saat itu aku percaya banget dengan cerita ini"

Sang kodok melompat mengambil secarik kertas yang dipegang oleh pria blond itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, sang kodok membaca kalimat tersebut.

.

_Sang kodok mendapatkan ciuman sang putri. Tidak lama, ia berubah menjadi pangeran tampan. Sang putri kaget dan jatuh cinta. Akhirnya merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya._

_The End_

.

Si kodok itu terkejut. Ia baru tahu bahwa ada cerita seperti itu.

"Kroook! Kroook!"

"What? Kenapa? Kau menyuruhku melakukan seperti yang ada di kertas itu?" tanya England seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud sang kodok.

"Krooookk! KrooookkkkK!"

"No! No! No! Iam not a princess! Iam a Gentleman! And i don't want to do that!"

"Kroook! Krooookkkk!"

England terdiam memalingkan muka, namun sang kodok tidak kunjung diam. Kodok itu semakin lama semakin berisik sehingga membuat kuping England panas mendengarnya.

"Okey! Okey! I'll do it! Kalau kau dapat berubah, aku akan menikahimu, tapi kalau tidak, kau cari saja korban lain yang mau menciummu!"

"K,kroook"

"Ke, kenapa kau jadi tidak mau? Tadi kau sudah bersih keras memintaku menciummu, tp sekarang kau malah tidak mau" ucap England segera mengambil kodok tersebut.

Sang kodok tampak meragu. Entah karena diberi kecupan oleh England, atau karena takut tidak berubah.. England segera mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kodok sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama, bibirnya mengenai bibir sang kodok. Saat ia membuka matanya, sang kodok masih berupa kodok dan tidak berubah sedetikpun.

"Haha, aku sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi" ucap England kecewa.

Namun tidak lama, muncul asap biru dari kodok itu dan

KA-BOOM!

Kodok itu kini berwujud manusia tanpa busana. Tubuhnya tidaklah terlalu kekar, namun dipastikan bahwa itu adalah tubuh lelaki. Kini tubuh tanpa busana itu tidak sengaja menduduki tubuh pria bangsawan dengan alis tebal itu.

"Adududuh" rintih England kesakitan.

"Ah, seharusnya aku dapat ciuman dari putri cantik"

"?" England tersentak kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia segera melihat kearah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Astaga? Kenapa kamu yang harus jadi kodoknya, Wine bastard?" teriak pria itu dengan pucat. "Minggir kau, Kodok!"

ternyata si kodok itu adalah pria yang selama ini selalu beramanya dan bertengkar dengannya, France.

"Aku dari tadi sudah bilang padamu kalau carikan aku gadis manis yang mau menciumku, tapi kamu malah menyangka aku minta kamu menciumku!" bantah pria berjanggut itu sambil menyingkir dari tubuh England.

"Mana kutahu kamu ngomong apa, kamu dari tadi ngomong 'krook,krook' terus!" pekik England kesal sambil berusaha duduk.

Suasana hening seketika.

"Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa jadi kodok seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

"Norway menyihirku seperti itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Biasalaah, dia iri dengan ketampananku, makanya dia menyihirku seperti itu" ucap pria gondrong itu dengan narsisnya. Mendengar ucapan itu, England-pun hanya bisa terdiam memucat.

"Yah, aku percaya kalau ia sampai menyihirmu"

Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. France mengelus lehernya seakan-akan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu yang tadi?" tanyanya. England tersentak, wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat yang matang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Seorang Gentleman tidak akan menarik ucapannya sendiri!"

Francis menghela nafas. "Jadi kau terpaksa? Kalau terpaksa, lebih baik kau tarik ucapanmu!"

Wajah England memerah padam bagai tomat milik Spain. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan alisnya mengkerut pasrah.

"Ka, kalau begitu kisah pangeran kodok akan berakhir tanpa happy ending"

France menatapnya lekat-lekat dan mendapatkan wajah England yang memerah. England tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. France tersenyum dan memeluk pria itu.

"Kalau begini, pangeran kodok happy ending, kan?"

England mengangguk dan membalas pelukan France.

Begitulah kisah pangeran kodok dan Gentleman, akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya. The end,

"France pakai bajumu! dasar Kodok mesum!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**.**

**Review please.. Okeh ini adalah cerita singkat yang sangat berbeda dengan jalan cerita yang aslinya... Saya lupa dengan cerita asli the prince of frog... Maklum, pengarang suka sekali sama cerita the dream of sleaping beauty c /slapped/... Okey.. Boleh kan saya minta reviewan dari kalian? Kalian ga akan pelit kan untuk mereview cerita saya? Ungkapkan saja perasaan kalian ttg crita ini.. karena saya tidak hanya menerima saran dan kritik, namun saya juga menerima flame... Semua dapat memicu semangat saya.. Terimakasih banyak telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini...**


End file.
